User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 110: Dancing On My Own (1)
Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Liam are talking by his locker) Liam: So you’re sure that revenge is the best way to deal with this? Ethan: Yes! She totally led me on and then crushed me heart. She acted like it was nothing…like I was nothing. Liam: Alright dude, I’m in. Do you have any idea what you’re going to do? Ethan: Not yet, but I want it to hurt the both of them. I still haven’t gotten my revenge from when he and Eric beat me up. Liam: Oh right…I thought you were going to put that in the past? Ethan: I was, but now he’s messing with me again and I’m not just going to let it slide again. I can’t. Liam: So do you need me to be a spy or anything…I wanna be a spy. Ethan: What? No! Well….maybe. Liam: Yes! Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is doing her homework in class and Abby sneaks from behind her and scares her) Sophie: Jesus, why do you always do that?! Abby: It’s kinda my job, bitch. Sophie: I hate you. Abby: Well that sucks cuz I was just about to ask you to homecoming. Sophie: What? Abby: You were gonna be my hot date. Sophie: Where the hell is this coming from? Abby: It’s a joke, Soph. Well, I want us to go because neither of us have dates and we can just dance the night away. Sophie: Sounds fun… Abby: Doesn’t it! We can get our hair and nails and makeup done that day and after the dance you can sleep over and we can just have a total GNO! Sophie: Cuz it’s a girl’s night, I’m alright- Abby: You better shut up. Sophie: Sorry… so won’t the boys be jealous? Abby: What, that they won’t get a chance to dance with us? Probably. But you’re mine that night, bitch. Sophie: Promise? Abby: Just do your homework. (Sophie laughs and starts working again) Third Plot: Olivia (Scott closes his locker and sees Olivia kneeling down) Scott: I already told you, no marriage until after high school! Olivia: Good sir, would you like to be my homecoming date? Scott: Um…I’m kinda going with Harley. You know, my girlfriend? Olivia: Oh yeah, I forgot you had a girlfriend. Maybe you should talk about her more. Scott: Sorry, babe. Olivia: It’s fine…I’ll go with Brittany and Chloe. Scott: It’s not like me and you can’t hangout while we’re there. Not all my time will be reserved for Harley. Olivia: You owe me 3 dances in compensation. Scott: Deal! Seeya! (Scott walks away and Moon walks up to Olivia) Moon: You so want him. Olivia: I know… Moon: It’s been 3 years and you still haven’t told him. Now some crazy bitch stole him and you’re just going to stand by and let it happen? Olivia: We’re like brother and sister…at least in his mind. I know he would never say yes if I asked him out. Then things would be awkward and I don’t want that. Me and him are perfect right now as friends, so why ruin something like that? Moon: Just saying, you’ll come to a point where you can’t even stand to be by him if he’s not yours. We all reach that point. (Moon walks away and Olivia sighs) Main Plot: Ethan Liam: Okay, so what’s the plan? Ethan: I haven’t figured it all out yet… Liam: When you said hurt both of them- Ethan: I meant it emotionally, not physically, idiot. Liam: Just checking. Ethan: What if something happened that made Brad miss the dance? He wouldn’t be there and Danielle would think he stood her up! Liam: Sounds like it would work. What are you going to do, steal his phone and lock him in a closet? Ethan: That could work… Liam: We’re not kidnapping him! Ethan: Or I could just have her fall for me and then at homecoming lead her on. Then Brad would be mad he got dumped and she would realize the bad mistake she made. Liam: That’s an okay plan since it doesn’t involve anything that would get us in major trouble. Ethan: Good. Liam: Swear to me Ethan that you’re not going to do anything worse than that. Ethan: I swear, calm down. Liam: Good, I just don’t want to see this skyrocket into something too bad. Ethan: It won’t. (Liam walks away and Ethan reveals that he was crossing his fingers) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are in a changing room trying on dresses) Abby: Skipping school to get our dresses, we’re so rebellious. Sophie: I love the rush! Abby: Yellow looks really good on you, Soph. I say you go with that one. Sophie: I don’t know…I really liked that pink one I just had on. I’m going to get that one again. Abby: Wait, zip me up first. (Sophie zips Abby up and smiles) Sophie: You look gorgeous, darling. Abby: Why thank you, Madame. (Abby hugs Sophie) Abby: I love having a girlfriend to be with. I seriously don’t think I trust anyone more than you. (Abby goes over to the mirror and Sophie blushes, sneaking a look at Abby) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia sees Harley at her locker and starts to walk towards her) Olivia: A little sabotage never hurt anybody… Hey Harley! Harley: Hey, Olivia. What’s up? Olivia: I heard that you and Scott are dating. So cute! Harley: Thanks, he’s a really great guy. Olivia: Yeah, it’s really great that you don’t care about his extreme anger issues or double life. Harley: What? Olivia: And all his complaining, oh my god. Harley: I guess he does complain a lot… Olivia: I just hope he doesn’t pressure you for sex like he did his ex… Harley: What?! Olivia: Oops…I’ve said too much. I’d better go. Harley: Tell me what happened with his ex! Olivia: I can’t…I’m sorry. And you never heard this okay? (Olivia rushes off) Olivia: Operation: Sabotage is a success. Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Blake are in his room smoking pot) Ethan: I don’t even know why I care so much…I didn’t even like her all that much. Blake: That’s BS man. You’re head over heels for her. That’s why you want revenge, because she’ll never know how much you liked her and she doesn’t seem to care. Ethan: Whoa…you’re right. This all makes sense now! I keep wanting to hurt Brad, but the real person who needs to be hurt is Danielle! Blake: So now what are you going to do? Ethan: Change of plans… Blake: What do you mean? Ethan: The plan I had before hurt Brad more than Danielle because he would see her kissing another girl…but what if she saw him kissing another girl? Blake: She would be the one that was hurt. Ethan: Exactly! This is perfect…but I need someone from the inside to be on my side. Blake: Huh? Ethan: Someone that’s close to Danielle who can give me information. Blake: Like who? Ethan: I think I know the perfect person… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Jamie are skyping) Sophie: Okay, this stays between us, alright? Jamie: Yeah, of course. Sophie: I think I might have feelings for Abby. Jamie: Ah, I see your predicament. You don’t know what to do now? Sophie: No, because I know she doesn’t feel the same way and I’m like dying inside about it. Jamie: How do you know she doesn’t feel the same? Teens sexualities are very widespread. Most are willing to experiment with the same sex. Sophie: Well how am I supposed to know if Abby is? Jamie: Make a move and see what happens. If she gets creeped out, just say you were fooling around. Sophie: You think I should go along with these feelings? Jamie: Hell yes, this is the crucial time for you to explore your sexuality. Sophie: Yeah, I guess. Why must these damn feelings surface? Jamie: It’s part of growing up, darling. Sophie: I’m gonna make a move…I just have to figure out how to do it. Main Plot: Ethan (At school the next day Ethan walks up to Alicia) Ethan: Hey, can I talk to you for a second? Alicia: Yeah, what’s up? Ethan: I just wanted to know how your baby was doing. Alicia: What? Ethan: Your baby? Alicia: I don’t have a baby! Ethan: Well that’s not what Danielle has been telling people. Alicia: Are you serious? She’s telling people I’m pregnant? Ethan: Yeah? So you’re not pregnant? Alicia: No! Why would Danielle say that about me? Ethan: I don’t know. What are you gonna do? Alicia: Talk to her about it? Ethan: You can’t! Alicia: Why not? Ethan: Because…you…you’ll just provoke her to spread more rumors. Alicia: All I want to do it find out why she’s doing it! Ethan: Listen, I’ll talk to her about it. That is such a bitch thing to do, I wish there was a way to get back at her. Alicia: Maybe there is one way. Ethan: Like what? Alicia: She spreads lies about me, I ruin her night at the dance. Ethan: I think I have an idea…are you in? Alicia: …Yeah, I’m in. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is at her locker and Trey walks up to her) Trey: What’s up my dear? Olivia: Have you ever liked someone for a long time and then when they’re in a relationship you want to rip their partner’s head off? Trey: Can’t say I have…why? Olivia: So I’ve liked Scott basically since the day I met him in grade 7 and I was just getting the courage to ask him out when he starts dating this chick named Harley. Trey: Ooh, rough. Olivia: I know…and whenever I see him I just get mad because I’ve given him so many clues and hints and he never gets any of them. Trey: You can’t expect people to read your mind, Liv. Olivia: I know…I just can’t be around him anymore without wanting to cry. Trey: Speak of the devil…I’ll leave you guys alone. (Scott walks up to her and hugs her) Scott: Aced my French presentation! Olivia: Great. (Scott hugs Olivia’s head and she pushes him off) Scott: Something wrong? Olivia: No, I’m fine! Scott: You don’t sound fine… Olivia: Listen, just don’t touch me because you don’t mean it. (Olivia rushes off and Scott looks confused) Main Plot: Ethan (Alicia and Ethan see Brad at a computer in the lab) Ethan: You know what to do? Alicia: Do I look good? Ethan: Sure, why not. Alicia: I got this. (Alicia walks over to Brad and sits at the computer next to him) Alicia: Hey Brad, what’s up? Brad: Just doing these online ACT prep tests. Alicia: That’s…sexy. Brad: What? Alicia: Nothing. You look hot today. Brad: Uh…thanks? Alicia: I don’t know about you, but I think me and you would make a great couple. Brad: You know I’m with Danielle, right? Alicia: I do. She doesn’t have to know…anything. (Alicia puts her arm on his leg and leans in to kiss him) Brad: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What’s your problem? Alicia: I’m just trying to…get with you. Brad: I’m dating your best friend! You are such a freak. (Brad leaves the room and Ethan walks back in) Ethan: Well that didn’t work. Alicia: I hope he doesn’t tell Danielle about that. That’ll just give her another reason to talk crap about me. Ethan: Yeah… Alicia: She’s a bigger whore than I am! If anyone’s going to get pregnant in high school, it’s her. Ethan: Yes…that is true. I got it! How mean are you willing to be? Alicia: Very mean. This is personal. Ethan: Do you know Danielle’s locker com? Alicia: Yeah, why? Ethan: We got to hurry, the dance is going to start soon. Come with me. We’re about to pull the biggest revenge plan ever. Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are doing each other’s hair) Abby: I wish I had your hair, it’s so much easier to work with than mine. Sophie: But I like your hair, it has great volume and shape unlike my flat mess. Abby: You’re crazy. I would kill to look like you. Sophie: Why? Abby: You’re gorgeous. Like literally, you’re one of the prettiest girls I know. Sophie: You are the prettiest girl I know. Abby: Aw, you. Stand still, I don’t want to burn you. Sophie: So, I think this girl has a crush on me. Is that weird? Abby: Not really. Sophie: Should I be freaked out? Abby: Not at all. If a girl had a crush on me, I’d be flattered. Sophie: Really? Abby: Yeah, wouldn’t I be the hottest lesbian ever. All the porn agencies would be begging for me to sign with them. Sophie: How do you even think of these things? Abby: I don’t even know! But anyway, you should tell the girl that you’re okay with it. Sophie: Alright, good to know… Third Plot: Olivia (The school dance is starting and people are starting to pile in) Olivia: Have you seen Scott anywhere? Eliza: No, but he said you were acting weird earlier. Is something wrong? Olivia: Yeah…kinda. I just really need to find Scott. Eliza: Ask Chloe or Brittany. Maybe they would know. Olivia: Chloe! Chloe: Ah! What is it? Olivia: Have you seen Scott? Any of you? Chloe: No, sorry. Brittany: Maybe he’s off with Harley somewhere. Gina: I love how happy he’s making God right now! Eliza: What? Gina: You know, by being with a girl and not a guy. So refreshing. Eliza: Get me out of here, I’m about to punch her. Olivia: We’ll look for him, but if you seen him tell him to find me. Chloe: Is something wrong? Like it is super important? Olivia: Let’s just say I acted like a bitch to him and I need to apologize. Chloe: Oh, well good luck. (Eliza pulls Olivia to the back of the room) Eliza: Alright, before you said that you didn’t want him to touch you anymore. Olivia: I’m just really confused right now. I don’t know what to do right now…maybe talking to him will help me make up my mind. Eliza: Well he’s around here somewhere, let’s find him. Olivia: This is all Harley’s fault! If she didn’t steal him… Eliza: She didn’t know that you liked him, Olivia. You can’t blame her. Olivia: Who else am I supposed to blame?! (Olivia runs off and Eliza looks upset) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is with a group of girls at the dance) Sadie: I’m glad that I’m not the only single girl here. Julia: Don’t worry, there are plenty of us single bitches. We got to stick together. Sophie: Or find someone by the end of the night. Julia: Do you have your eyes on someone? Sophie: Maybe…I’m not sure. Lauren: How are you not sure? Sophie: It’s…complicated. Eric: Sophie, can I talk to you for a second outside? Sophie: Sure? Eric: Alright, Jamie told me to watch you because you’re going to score with somebody. Tell me who! Sophie: Why would she tell you that? Eric: I’m not sure. Who is he? Sophie: It’s a she… Eric: Whoa, what? Sophie: You can’t tell anyone this, Eric. You swear? Eric: Yeah, swear. Sophie: I think I may have a crush on Abby. Eric: You think? So now you’re a lesbian? Sophie: No, I don’t know what I am, but I don’t think that’s very important right now. I’m 14, I have a long time to figure it out. Eric: So you like Abby… are you going to make a move? Sophie: I don’t know, do you think I should? Eric: I’m not sure how she would react, I mean she’s never mentioned to me that she’s had feelings for girls. Abby: Hey, whatcha guys talking about? Eric: Oh…some people are hooking up in the bathroom. Crazy shit goes down at these things… Abby: Yeah, well where there are whores in short dresses there are always horny guys not too far away. Let’s dance, guys! (Abby pulls Sophie onto the Dancefloor and Eric winks at her) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Alicia are at Danielle’s locker) Ethan: You sure you remember the com? (Alicia opens it) Alicia: I told you not to doubt this bitch. Ethan: Fine, you stand watch. If anyone comes, we have to book it. Alicia: Alright, but hurry. What are you looking for anyways? Ethan: Her calendar…here it is. Alicia: What do you need her calendar for? Ethan: We switch a few dates for when she’s on her period to make her think that she missed this one. Alicia: Oh my god, that’s so mean…and perfect! Ethan: July, August, and September are all switched to the beginning of the month. Now, she’ll think she missed this month’s. Alicia: Okay, let’s get out of here! (Ethan slams the locker, but knocks her mirror off and leaves it in the hallway) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is crying in the bathroom and Brittany walks in) Brittany: Olivia, is everything okay? Did something happen with Scott? Olivia: No…nothing happened. Brittany: Oh. Olivia: Well…maybe something did. Brittany: What is it? Olivia: That girl Scott’s dating is just awful! She told me that if I talked to him ever again she would make me wish I didn’t. Brittany: What the hell? That’s awful. What’s her problem? Olivia: I don’t even know. She’s been nothing but mean to me and I’m sick of it! Brittany: I’m so sorry. Want me to stay in here with you? Olivia: No, go have fun. I’ll be out in a bit. I’m okay. Brittany: Alright… (Brittany walks out and Olivia stops, crying. She wipes away the tears and smiles) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are dancing) Sophie: You having fun? Abby: I guess… Sophie: What’s wrong? Abby: It’s nothing. Sophie: No, tell me. Please? Abby: It’s just…I always pictured myself at my first homecoming being with a boyfriend and not going alone. Here I am…alone. Sophie: No you’re not. Abby: I don’t see a boyfriend anywhere. Sophie: You have me. Abby: It’s not the same though. You know? I’m not kissing him and slow dancing with him and…I don’t know, Sophie: Why don’t we make this the same then? Abby: What? Sophie: Follow me… (Sophie leads Abby out of the room and Eric watches, giving Sophie a thumbs up) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Alicia walk into the dance and Liam runs up to them) Liam: Ethan, where have you been? I thought we were doing your plan tonight? Ethan: We already did it. Sorry, I changed some plans. Liam: What do you mean? Ethan: We’re making Danielle think she’s pregnant. That way, she’ll be more hurt by the revenge than Brad. Liam: What? That’s messed up… Ethan: Exactly… (Ethan walks away) Liam: You’re a part of this? Really? Alicia: She spread that rumor about me first. Liam: What rumor? Alicia: That I’m pregnant? Liam: Danielle never started a rumor about you…Ethan must have made that up so you would help him. Alicia: Oh my god…you’re right! How else would he have gotten her locker combination? Liam: Sorry to break it to you, but you’ve been dooped. Alicia: I’m like backstabbing my best friend right now. I need to fix this! Liam: I’ll help you, this revenge scheme has gotten way out of hand. We can still fix this. (Ethan is walking through the dance and sees Danielle and Brad dancing) Ethan: Part one of the plan is finished, hold on guys…part 2 is on it’s way…bitch. SUNDAY Ethan: At every dance there has to be at least one scandal. THERE Liam: There has to be something we can do! WILL Sophie: Please…just kiss me. BE Scott: I can’t believe she would do that… A''' '''Brad: You ruined everything… SCANDAL Danielle: YOU DICK!! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?! Mid-season finale airs Sunday Only on the Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts